vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Broly
Summary Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. He Is arguably the most popular noncanon Dragonball character this is seen in how much he appers in video games and has a look alike in the up coming ark in super. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Broly, The devil Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: 37 (Was born around the same time as Goku) Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telekinesis, Ki Manipulation, Shield Generation, Transformation, Life Support, Aura Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Should not be too much weaker than his next form) | Multi-Solar System level (Destroyed large parts of a galaxy, which would place him at this level) | Universe level+ (Could fight post game Future Warrior) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moves between Solar systems on his own in a relatively short time) | Possibly Infinite (Could keep up with post game Future Warrior) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Easily destroyed a Saiyan ship/Attack Ball with his bare hands, which could tank Country-level explosions, and threw it into orbit) Striking Strength: Class XTJ+ | At least Class XTJ+ (Can knock out foes near non Canon Perfect Cell level) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked a kick from Ultra Super Saiyan Vegeta with no damage, also tanked a Big Bang Attack) | Multi-Solar system level (Tanked a full power Kamehameha from Non canon Mastered Super Saiyan Goku like it was nothing) | Universal+ ' (Could fight post-game Future Warrior) 'Stamina: Well above that of an average Super Saiyan/Super Saiya-jin (It is implied that his power keeps rising gradually as the fight carries on) Range: Standard melee range. Unknown. Could be anywhere from at least Planetary to Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. Likely Average. Broly is psychotic, however. Weaknesses: Broly is dangerously overconfident and also extremely mentally unstable, bordering on insanity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's primary ki attack. It is also known as Blaster Shell. *'Blaster Meteor:' Broly unleashes an onslaught of Eraser Cannon projectiles at the targets in multiple directions. *'Trap Shooter:' Broly fires multiple green energy shots at the opponent. *'Omega Blaster:' Broly's ultimate attack. Broly fires a large energy sphere at targets, then fires a smaller ki sphere at it, making it more powerful than usual. Key: Super Saiyan | Legendary SSJ | Xenoverse Note 1: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Life Support Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non Canon Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Toei Verse Category:Chi Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Resistance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Shonen Jump Category:Deceased Characters